


Tales of a Really Lost Pizza Guy

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humour fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we've heard the tale of the god that showed up on the beach outside camp, and we've heard the tale of the demigod that showed up on the beach outside camp, but what about the really lost pizza guy who showed up on the beach outside camp? Well he's finally telling his tale of his crazy mishap that brought him to the strangest strawberry farm on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a Really Lost Pizza Guy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting at my computer working on one of my fanfics when my sister who was sitting beside me as she read the Last Olympian suddenly piped up.
> 
> "You know, we've heard about a god showing up on the beach outside camp and we've heard about a demigod showing up on the beach outside camp but we've never heard the story of the really, really lost pizza guy that Percy mentions showing up on the beach outside camp. You should write a fanfic about it."
> 
> I thought about that for a moment before grinning as I pictured the story in my mind. So I promptly opened up a new document and got started. It didn't take longer then twenty minutes to write this and I read it to my sister who thought it was really funny and I decided to post it.
> 
>  
> 
> So here's a little random humour to hopefully brighten your day a little bit.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own PJO.

               

 

* * *

 

  
The Tale of a Really Lost Pizza Guy

 

* * *

 

"Sein! Here's your first solo delivery!" Sien's boss called.

Sien smiled and accepted the bag with all the pizza's for delivering before pulling his company hat on and heading out to his car.

He threw the bag into the car and limbed behind the drivers seat before starting the car and cruising out of the parking lot as he sang along to the radio.

"Let's see, 1234 Malcom drive. Shouldn't be to hard to find. Although it is a bit out of the city."

Common sense said to turn on the GPS but Sien was confident that he could navigate without.

"I'd be packing my bags when I need to stay, I'd be chasing every breeze that blows my way, I'd be building my kingdom just to watch it fade away! That's me without you!" He sang as the city faded behind him and he drove through rolling fields and country houses.

He got so caught up in singing the songs that came onto the radio next that before he knew it he was hopelessly lost.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Aw man, the boss is gonna give me hell if I mess this up." He muttered to himself. "There's gotta be a house up ahead soon, I can just stop for direction then."

It wasn't long before he saw signs for a strawberry farm.

"Perfect! They should have directions!"

He drove until a large hill with a tree on top stood proudly. There didn't seem to be any drive way there but the beach to his left had a massive area of compact ground before golden sand started and he opted to use the hard packed ground.

Sien whistled as he drove and glanced at the ocean to his left and trees to his right. The occasional glimpse through the trees showed a old fashioned farm house and what looked like a volleyball court. A second glimpse however showed what looked like a wall of lava?!

Sien stomped on the breaks and backed up only to stare in shock. It was a wall of lava! And there were kids climbing on it!

He climbed out of his car and gaped at the sight before him. He was just reaching for his phone to take a picture when the voice of a young teen boy calling out to him.

Sien turned to see a teen of about fifteen, messy black hair, brilliant green eyes and a cheerful smile on his face walk over. He was holding what looked like a sword in one hand!

"What are you doing here?"

Then the kid looked behind him at his company car.

"Are you...delivering pizza?!"

Sien nodded dumbly as he gaped at the huge bronze sword the kid was holding.

"What's wrong?" The kid asked as he looked at Sien's gob smacked expression.

"You have a sword."

The kid looked down in surprise as if he hadn't even realized he was still holding it.

"Oh this? It's a...theatre prop! Yeah..."

"A theatre prop." Sien echoed.

"Yeah."

Then the kid held out his hand.

"I'm Percy by the way."

Sien shook it as he snuck glances at the lava wall.

"Sien. Uh, why do you have a giant wall of lava in your front lawn?"

Percy's eyes tripled in size before going back to normal. He then forced out a fake laugh.

"Oh you can see that? Pretty awesome huh? My older cousins are training to take the test to become a navy seal. They figured that training with a wall that spews fake lava would be good practice."

Sien nodded slowly. That didn't look fake to him.

"Sooo, what's a pizza delivery guy doing all the way out here?" Percy finally asked.

Sein, successfully distracted from the crazy lava wall rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I, uh, got lost."

Percy blinked.

"You got lost."

"Yeah. This was my first ever solo delivery and I got distracted rocking out to the really awesome songs on the radio! But then...I got lost."

Percy's lips twitched.

"So what address are you looking for?"

"1234 Malcom drive."

Percy's lips twitched faster.

"Your way of course. Malcolm drive is on the other end of the city. You went in the polar opposite direction."

Sien froze.

"Your joking."

Percy shook his head.

"Afraid not."

"The boss is gonna kill me!" Sien wailed as he ran to his car and jumped in, yelling his thanks over his shoulder as he went.

As soon as he was in the car he spun it around and stomped on the gas, shooting forward and speeding towards the city again.

It took him almost over a hour to get across the city towards his destination. He drove, singing to the songs as he thought about the weird lava wall.

It was almost as crazy as the time he was in a elevator with a lady and her dog and the dog turned from a chinchilla into a massive fire breathing, poised spitting monster. He had thought he was going insane until he got home was about to change his clothes and he saw acid marks on his clothes and skin.

Come to think of it, the twelve year old kid that had been attacked by the monster looked exactly like the kid he had seen earlier at that weird farm.

Huh.

Suddenly he looked around.

"Where am I? I must be close by now."

He reached over and decided to turn on his GPS, figuring that it would give him the last two or three turns. He drove as he waited for it to finish calculating. Then it showed the mini map.

"You have passed your destination by 4.8 miles. Please turn around."

"I got lost AGAIN?!"

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored.


End file.
